


Depression

by Pokewolfgirl18



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Death, Depression, Hurt, Suicide, may be triggering, possible triggers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokewolfgirl18/pseuds/Pokewolfgirl18





	

I don’t want to do this.  _ ‘You have to. _ ’ I take a gulp and look down. It’s so far you can’t see the bottom. I close my eyes and try to wish it away. I open my eyes again. Nope, still there. I step back. ‘ _ Stop being so difficult. You know you have to do it.’ _ “I...no, I...I don’t want to kick the bucket...not like this.” I said to the voice inside my head. ‘ _ Now you’re just being selfish. Think of everyone. Think of how happy it will make them. The problem child; out of their lives forever.’ _ I felt guilty for postponing my death like this. The voice was right. I  _ was _ being selfish. No one would mind. They’d be happy, in fact. I inched toward the edge. ‘ _ That’s right…’ _ The voice cooed. ‘ _ Yes...Tell the walls your story. Show everyone the kid they hurt. Show everyone what happens when ignorance and greed blot out the love and happiness in someone’s heart. Show them what happens when they create _ **_ME_ ** .’


End file.
